


On the Outskirts of Hope

by swedishstylepatrol



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Disabled Character, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishstylepatrol/pseuds/swedishstylepatrol
Summary: Arthur wanted to say that the Empire won a battle. That the war wasn’t over. That if it was over, Gwaine could be assured it was not going to be the Empire’s victory.“No more depressing stuff. What about you? Secret solo mission to a maximum security planet. Tell me about that.”





	

-Ealdor, Escetir’s Moon  
Neutral Territory-

Arthur sat at the very end of the bar, near where he could not be seen by anyone other than the bartender. He was clad in all black. His hood hid his well-known blonde hair, and the rest of his face was covered by a lightweight black scarf. His eyes were the only part of his face that could be seen, and even that was dangerous. 

“What’ll you be havin’ tonight?” The man behind the bar asked, lowering his head to be closer to Arthur.

“I need a ship, Davos. One authorized for Druid Country.” Davos raised an eyebrow. Arthur cleared his throat, “Draoi,” he amended. Davos’ eyebrow lowered and he took a glass from behind the counter, started filling it up to make it look like Arthur had ordered a drink rather than the almost impossible.

“Draoi…has…very tight security,” Davos said. Arthur knew this as well as anybody. Only a handful of ships were allowed in their space. Druid Country, Arthur’s father called it. Draoi was a planet, one of the largest in the galaxy in fact, but Arthur’s father liked to call it Druid Country. Uther liked to reduce and marginalize the Druids. He refused to acknowledge their power and their strength. It was a slur, calling it Druid Country, because Draoi was so much more than just a country. They had their own planet, and seven moons surrounding them. Draoi boasted green lush lands, and clear waters. Uther condemned them because they refused to bow down to the Empire, of which Uther Pendragon was the leader.

Arthur and Davos were distracted for a moment when, on the television, the memorial of the Heir Successor was being shown. On the screen, his father Uther, King of Camelot XIX and self-proclaimed Emperor of the Albion Galaxy, was dressed in all black to mourn his dead heir. He was flanked one each side by Senator Aredian and Chancellor Agravaine. Arthur averted his eyes and turned back to Davos.

“I just need a ship to get in.”

Davos was still staring at the television. Suddenly, he said, “It is a shame…that the Heir Successor is dead. It is unfortunate for the King, that no one knows the cause of it.”

Arthur stared at the screen once again. The flames were burning. Commemoration and respect. Arthur had vowed, the moment he knew of his father’s plan, that all those mourning for him, his people, his Camelot, his Albion, they would have their retribution. They deserved a leader far better than his father. 

“I know one. Piloted by a former Imperial Knight. You can trust him with your life.” Arthur was grateful, but he didn’t want a pilot. He was a pilot. He just needed a ship. If Arthur was still a teenager, with the silver spoon in his mouth, he would have complained and made Davos find him another ship without a designated pilot. But he had grown up. He had changed, and he was taught merit and humility.

“Thank you, Davos. I will not forget your help.”

Davos nodded, and took the untouched drink back, pouring it down the drain.

“Ealdor is with you, Potentate.”

 

-Escetir, Docking Station  
Neutral Territory-

“Davos says you need a pilot,” said the man Davos recommended to Arthur. He looked overtly confident, like a Knight but with the bravado of a rebel. 

“I need a ship,” Arthur said, crossing his arms. The man mirrored him and stood up straighter, he was a fair bit shorter than Arthur but their egos seemed to be clashing on the same level. “How much for the ignition sequence?”

The man laughed, “You’re joking, right?” Arthur slowly shook his head. He had no time to joke around.

“Listen, buddy, the Green Knight is my ship. I fly it.”

Arthur uncrossed his arms and delved into his pocket for a heavy bag full of coins. “How much for me to fly it? I told Davos I needed a ship, not a pilot. This is a solo mission.”

“Sir, my name is Gwaine, and I am the pilot and the captain of this here fine ship. And you’d better empty the treasury for me to even consider giving you the ignition sequence.”

Arthur was used to drawing swords and guns but he knew he could not pull anything at this man. He was the desperate one; he was the one who needed to compromise.

“How many people can fit on the Green Knight?”

Gwaine shrugged, “One, maybe two. A tight squeeze. Why?”

Arthur stared at him, “I need to pick up someone from Draoi. Three will not fit in your ship.”

“Draoi?” Gwaine asked with fascination. He had known the Druids all his life. They moved mountains and bent heavens to their earths. They were the most peaceful people in the galaxy, when not under attack. But they were ruthless too, unafraid to fight for their own kind. A secret solo mission to Draoi? Gwaine was very interested.

“I’ll take half the pay to fly you there. Draoi is sacred territory. The Green Knight goes in with me or it doesn’t at all. I’ll lighten the load. We’ll make space for the pickup.”

Arthur found himself shaking hands with the rebel Knight. Arthur found that it felt good to have someone by his side. Davos said he could trust Gwaine with his life. He wanted to prove Davos right.

Gwaine opened the hatch and in they went. 

It was a tight squeeze but there was potential. 

 

-Camelot XIX  
Imperial Headquarters-

Uther was sitting on the throne when Aredian and Agravaine barged in.

“You must do something about the Druids, those heathens. Security around Druid Country is increasing day by day. If they will not bend to our power, how many more will defect? We have memorialized a Pendragon once today, I do not wish to memorialize another so soon.” Aredian was a ruthless tactician. He had won Uther countless wars against those sorcerers and warlocks and witches. Albion was most powerful under one united emperor. It will fall if divided. The Druids were persistent in not joining the Empire. Uther of all people knew Pendragon power was waning. He was heirless now. If he did not reign in the Druids now, the Empire could be obliterated.

“Are you threatening me, Senator?” He asked, not bothering to stand. Aredian didn’t deserve such respect.

“The problem, Emperor, I think, is that you are no threat to anyone.”

Uther was armed with sword and gun and a hundred Knights at his behest. But he decided not to act rashly. He was composed as he stood and walked down the dais where his throne sat. Pendragon red flew behind him.

“I have power you cannot dream of. A weapon, fashioned by the galaxy’s best. A weapon too advanced for your thinking. I am plotting, Senator, and I urge you be patient. It is near its completion. The Druids aren’t going anywhere. They are peaceful by nature. We attack when we are at full capability, and once we are ready, we are not going to lose.”

His words shut the Senator up. And Agravaine who had followed Aredian in, followed Uther out of the room. Uther had never regarded his brother-in-law as anything but a pawn. He was a mere follower, but he had the most incentive to take the throne. With Arthur out of the picture, Agravaine was next in line. Uther would not let that happen. He’d find his son again, one day, and he’d thrust him upon the throne, after he’d been groomed as a proper Pendragon. 

Arthur had lost his way, Uther thought. Ever since that snivelling servant, that false boy, who was nothing but a treasonous Druid lurking in the Empire’s heart. But no matter, the boy was nothing more than a boy now, thanks to his weapon: the Gean Canach: the Devourer of Magic. He had completed it once before, and used it successfully but it was powered by crystals hidden deep in the mountain caves in Draoi, and only in Draoi. Acquiring the one crystal before had been troublesome.

-

Gwaine was a fine flyer, a compliment Arthur bestowed upon him rightfully. A compliment Gwaine replied to with, “I’m the best pilot in the universe, mate.”

Draoi was less than three hours from Escetir but it was a bumpy ride. Between the Imperial planets and Draoi were mountains and hills of space debris. Remnants of old but still jarring wars. Remnants of old planets.

The Valley of the Fallen Kings, they called it, between Escetir and Draoi. Planets, homes, rulers, obliterated by Pendragon rule, from nineteen centuries ago and counting. 

Arthur had flown threw the Valley before, always reminded of his father’s rule, and his father’s before that, and before that. Nineteen centuries of Pendragon power, and Arthur wanted to end it. 

He had been taught from a young age: Divided, We Fall.

The motto emblazoned on the flags of Camelot XIX, of Tintagel, seeping and dispersing throughout the galaxy.

“That’s not a motto, you prat,” Merlin used to say, “That’s propaganda.”

And Arthur had learned that Merlin was right. Planets fell, not because they were divided from each other, but because empires segregated those they thought were worthy and those they thought were worthless. Fear. Fear felled planets, felled people. His family’s fear of magic, of the Druids, of all peoples who didn’t bow their heads to the Empire broke trust and respect between planets.

“Hey!” Gwaine hollered from his seat. Arthur sat behind him, cramped but having no choice. Arthur was itching for the controls, but instead, he found the necklace in his pocket, made of Druid crystals and forged metal, secured by leather fashioned from dragon skin. The crystal was shaped like a teardrop, and encased by the metal, the two were like a half-blooming flower. His father could never know he had this; he had used it against him once before, and it had cost Arthur dearly. 

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Arthur pocketed the necklace again, keeping it safe.

He hesitated and almost gave Gwaine a fake name when he heard Merlin’s voice in his head. “Prince Prat, Heir Successor to the throne of the damned.” Merlin had said it in jest. Arthur can still remember Merlin’s beguiling smile. The way he fell into a fit of laughter, his body wracking from laughing. He had messed up Arthur’s bedsheets, had sent pillows to the floor. He remembered Merlin falling silent right after. Merlin stopped laughing and held a hand out, caressing Arthur’s reddened cheeks. “Arthur, the once and future ruler, bringer of peace and prosperity. My King.”

Arthur cleared his throat, trying to hide the impact of the memories on him. 

“Arthur,” he said, and it felt like coming home. He’d been nameless for three months. His father had hid his ‘death’ from the people for three months. And all the while, Arthur was living, amassing his own intelligence, trying to find a way to bring back peace, and end tyranny.

Arthur had been sort of dead way before that. He thought, the day Merlin had been hurt, the day his father hurt the one person who understood and knew and loved Arthur, a year ago, that was the day Arthur stopped being Prince Arthur, Heir Successor.

“Huh, curious.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Gwaine, “What?”

“Growing up, sharing the name with the Heir Successor, experienced loads of taunting, I assume.”

Arthur realized his hood was still up, and the scarf was still hiding most of his face. He laughed, as quietly as he could. But he wasn’t going to justify Gwaine’s assumption.

They exchanged meaningless trivia between themselves. Gwaine was born a noble. His father died in the war. “Which war?” - “Does it matter? Wars take everything from everyone.”

Gwaine was an Imperial Knight, but nowhere near the level the Knights his father kept. “I mostly piloted cargo ships. Brought in all kinds of stuff from the outer rim to the Imperial lands. Sometimes food. Sometimes people.”

“Trafficking?”

“Nah, mate. Like, noble ladies and gentlemen wanting to meet the High Esteem, his Imperial Majesty.”

Arthur nodded. “When’d you stop?”

“Ah…got fired, I guess. Was caught with one of the passengers, getting to know each other biblically. She was to marry the Chancellor Agravaine’s son. She pleaded for my case, I guess. Still alive. The Chancellor’s son and her went to Connacht. Ruling a small farm or something, breeding animals and beasts. I was there once, to pick up some creatures. I brought it to Camelot, and the High Esteem burned them for eating. Sacrifice for the Empire, he said. It worked, I guess. The Empire won the war.”

Arthur wanted to say that the Empire won a battle. That the war wasn’t over. That if it was over, Gwaine could be assured it was not going to be the Empire’s victory. 

“No more depressing stuff. What about you? Secret solo mission to a maximum security planet. Tell me about that.”

Arthur wasn’t keen on telling Gwaine about anything, but he could lie by omission. Some things were meant to be told to someone, some things were meant to be shouted from the tops of mountains.

“The Druids are keeping someone I love safe. It has been awhile since we’ve seen each other.”

“Ah…” Gwaine nodded his approval. “Love! ’Tis the… I don’t know…something great or other.”

Arthur chuckled, “You’re terrible.”

“I can be very insightful. You say they are keeping your lover safe. From what exactly?”

Arthur was trying to find an answer that didn’t give away too much and found the truth suffice. “My father did not approve of us. My father tried to keep us apart once before, and almost succeeded. I promised I would not let him do it a second time.”

“You’re brave, Arthur. And since I think you such a noble heart, you can take the wheel for now. The Green Knight responds to me best, but your hands are itching to navigate and I am falling asleep. Let’s switch.”

Arthur smiled though Gwaine couldn’t really see but still somehow Gwaine knew. Gwaine laughed at him and proceeded to adjust his seat more comfortable for a slumber.

Arthur was a great pilot. His father had the best teachers to teach him. Arthur was being raised to be a fighter pilot, a commander of leagues. But he was not the very best. If ego allowed, Arthur would say that Gwaine was the better of them. But he kept the thought to himself. Two more hours to Draoi. Arthur was smiling much to brightly, a wave of excitement coming over him. 

With an hour left on the trip, Arthur was alerted by a rapid beeping. Gwaine jolted awake and rushed over to the comms, looking at the screen. 

“We’re being followed. No…” He squinted at the rather old monitor and then looked at Arthur. “We’re being targeted.” Gwaine was still standing, waiting for Arthur to manoeuvre them out of the way but Arthur unbuckled himself.

“You fly. I shoot.”

Gwaine gave him a wicked smile and they settled into their positions. Gwaine took the ship steering, and Arthur took the controls for the blasters. 

“How many are we targeting?”

“There are three imperial ships on us. Take out their cannons.” Arthur got into position, watching his screen, waiting until he had perfect aim.

“You ever fight imperial ships before?”

“No,” Gwaine said, “But I’ve outfitted my ship in case I have to. After the whole Imperial pilot thing didn’t work out, arms dealing was a very lucrative profession.”

Arthur shook his head, of course Gwaine did illegal things. The bravery of the knight and the determination of the outlaw. 

Arthur saw the hulls of the first two ships. The ISS Bane and the ISS Valiant. He knew the imperial ships inside and out. He flew them. He knew their weaknesses and he aimed at them with perfection. The ISS Bane was not a large ship, it was a six man ship, for speed and agility, and Arthur shot at its cannons and one of its engines, taking the ship out of contention. The ISS Valiant was much bigger than the Bane. It was one of his father’s ships, designed for warfare specifically. The Green Knight could not handle it alone but Arthur tried. He shot one of its cannons but there were three more shooting back at them. Gwaine was faster at flying, more agile. His ship could hide behind space debris and use the Valley to its advantage but unless Arthur stopped all four cannons and both engines, there was no way they’d win here now. Arthur took out another cannon and Gwaine was speeding through the Valley but his constant moving meant that Arthur’s blasters couldn’t keep a lock on his target. 

Just when it seemed futile -Arthur was exhausting Gwaine’s blasters and the Valiant would not stop firing, it almost took out one of Gwaine’s engines- the third imperial ship blasted the ISS Valiant from behind. It shot the whole ship down, no prisoners, no witnesses. Gwaine slowed down and sent Arthur a look of disbelief.

“What the fuck, mate?”

Arthur was speechless but he wasn’t about to take his hands off the control. 

“Zoom into the hull,” he told Gwaine. “What’s the name on it?” Arthur couldn't see much through the Valiant’s explosion. 

“The ISS Chivalry. They’re hailing us.”

Arthur finally let go of the blasters controls and unbuckled himself. He took the two steps back to the pilot’s seat and looked over Gwaine’s shoulder. 

“Answer them.”

Gwaine didn’t hesitate. “Aye, aye, Cap’n.”

 

-Draoi City-

Morgana, the High Priestess, had a vision. An evil man with vile intentions, the same bastard she’d been Seeing for years. But to her surprise, she Saw someone else in the vision. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a cheeky grin delivering something to Draoi, delivering hope.

Another vision came to her quickly. Two ships, both as friends, coming to Draoi. As Gwen had said.

She opened her eyes and swept the cloak perched on the edge of her bed. She put it on and walked the floating hallways of the Goddess’ Temple. Once she reached the room, she opened the door with much ease.

“How is he?”

The girl by the bedside was holding her palms above the figure on the bed.

“Sleeping, still. He was up all night with the fairies. Exchanging stories.”

“Good. He will need his rest.”

“What have you Seen that’s got you smiling.”

Morgana held her own palm out. Golden strings connected from her hand to the girl’s hand. A protective spell, a recovering spell. And in her heart, she hoped it also brought a miracle to them. 

Only pure of hearts could go to the mountain caves and could enter the Crystal Cave. The Crystals revealed themselves only to those who deserve them.

For now, her and two other sorceresses used their magic to keep Merlin alive and well.

 

-Edge of the Valley of the Fallen Kings-

Gwaine let the ISS Chivalry hail them.

“An imperial docking station, a mile from here. Dock there.” The captain of the Chivalry said and then they cut off. Gwaine wasn’t about to surrender that easily, but then again, the ISS Chivalry just obliterated their fellow ship. 

He looked to Arthur.

“Do as he says.”

A mile was nothing and they docked where the Chivalry told them. 

“Do we stay in here or?”

Arthur didn’t move either. They had a better chance if they stayed. Gwaine could fire the ignition again and they could be off immediately. But he knew there was no need for an escape.

The ISS Chivalry docked along side them. The ISS Chivalry was made for many things: cargo, war, exploration. It was equipped with all the best the Empire could acquire. To use it against another imperial ship was treason. 

The shuttle bay doors opened. 

Arthur peeked out to see who was coming out and sighed a relief.

He opened the Green Knight’s door and stepped out. Greeted by his friend, Arthur forewent the handshake and went straight for the hug.

He had not seen Leon in three months. He didn’t know if Leon would get the message he left behind. 

“Arthur. We are here to escort you to Draoi.”

“The Druids will never let you in. They may attack on sight.”

Leon shook his head, “We have contact inside. They are expecting us.” 

‘Us’ turned out to be Leon, Lancelot, and Elyan. He shared hugs with all of them. It had been too long.

He introduced them to Gwaine who had, with his roguish ways, made friends of them as quickly as he did with Arthur.

“Your ship is fast. Unparalleled.” Lancelot said, admiring the Green Knight.

“Thank you. Built it myself.” Everyone was stunned. Even that, Arthur hadn’t known. He was feeling lucky all of a sudden to have been so trusted by Gwaine that he let Arthur take a turn on flying his ship.

“Arthur, will you ride with us? I am positive the brig has missed its captain.”

The ISS Chivalry was Arthur’s ship. Gifted to him on his 18th birthday. He had flown it through space countless times. And twice he had snuck it away from the docks and had flown him and Merlin through the galaxy. He showed Merlin Camelot XIX from ten miles away. He had shown Merlin Ealdor up close. Merlin had missed his home. He had shown Merlin the floating summits of Tintagel where the phoenixes lived. He showed him all the bright corners of Albion. 

But Arthur still had his reservations then. Chivalry was a part of his father’s fleet.

“One day,” Merlin had said to him, with the stars in his eyes, “you will captain the greatest ship in the whole universe.”

Arthur had looked at the stars with him and softly, he said, “Excalibur.”

Merlin had held out his hand, his magic connecting the stars into a constellation. “Starship Excalibur. It will fly like dragons fly. Free and undeterred. Across the galaxy, across the universe.” 

“And then what?” Arthur had asked, “Will it fly over planets and spell out love in space?”

Merlin had laughed brightly, “Why, of course! It will gather the stars and shower them over everything. And when you make a wish on these stars, all those dreams will come true.”

Arthur had sought Merlin’s hand out, and pressed the back of Merlin’s hand against his lips. “You’re very good at telling stories.”

“I am a warlock. Story-telling is basically one of my many talents.”

Arthur wanted to feel how it was to fly Chivalry one last time. He knew, after today, after this, he would never see his ship again. Everything the Empire built, it will all go down with the Empire.

He nodded at Leon.

“Woah!” Gwaine put both of his arms up. “Hold on! Mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?”

“What’s going on is, we are here on a mission. To aid our Prince on his fight against the Empire.” Lancelot said; he was almost bowing to Arthur. 

Arthur took off his scarf and lowered his hood.

“Holy. Shit.”

“I’m sorry, for the deception.”

“Damn, I said all that stupid shit about the Prince, um, you, and…arms dealing isn’t technically illegal…”

Arthur held up a hand to stop Gwaine. “There was no offence taken. Lead us to Draoi and your transgressions will be pardoned, even things that aren’t technically illegal.”

Gwaine dramatically sighed a relief.

“Gwaine will need guidance. Lancelot, ride with him.” Arthur ordered. Gwaine pretended to be appalled at Arthur but he looked cheerful as ever when Lancelot joined him.

“Welcome back, Captain.” Elyan said. Arthur took his seat at the comms.

“The Green Knight is hailing us,” Leon said beside him. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “What is it, Gwaine?”

“Aren’t you, like, supposed to be dead? I don’t want the details, just the short version.”

“Long story short, the Empire has a weapon that can wipe out the Druid civilization. I faked my death. Although my father knows it is fake. He will hunt me down, I assume he sent Bane and Valiant to hunt me down. He needs the Crystals from the Druids. I will not let him take them.”

“Good enough for me. So what are we, a rebellion?”

Arthur looked at Gwaine and felt the crystal in his pocket.

“A revolution.”

 

-Camelot XIX-

“Your Imperial Majesty, the ISS Chivalry has defected. It took out the ISS Bane and Valiant. Last known course is heading to Druid Country.”

“Send out more ships. Intercept them. Attack the Druid shields. Give me time.”

 

-Draoi City-

“Here we are,” Gwaine said, the Green Knight hovering above the Draoi shield.

The shield lowered to let them in and balls of fluorescent lights guided them into the docking bay. 

“Custom dictates that we bow before the land.”

They exited their ships and all of them knelt upon the green grass. The grass turned blue and gold. Custom dictated that people of no Druid ancestry were accepted by the land if it turned any colour other than black. 

They all stood up after a while and as soon as they were standing, Arthur ran. The Druids moved out of the way and went to welcome the others. Arthur ran through the courtyard. The Temple stood at the heart of the city. Bricks upon golden bricks. Crystalline windows depicting spells. The Triskellion was painted above every arch, to ward off evil, to protect all those within the temple.

Arthur ran through the floating hallways, looking into the every room to find Merlin. 

“In here.”

Arthur almost slid from running too fast when Morgana called to him.

Arthur composed himself before he went into the room. He flattened his hair and adjusted jacket. Morgana looked at him, with a big grin on her face. 

“Hey, stupid. You look fine.”

Oh god, Arthur thought, he missed his sister so much. She stepped up to him and put her arms around him. 

“You look fine. He’s feeling good today. Some days he remembers. Other days he doesn’t. I think the days he forgets are the better days. He’s not burdened by the memories. Anyway, he’s been awake for an hour. He’s eating breakfast.”

Arthur felt like he was shuddering in her arms. He was so scared. It’s been a year since he’s seen Merlin. He didn’t want to go in there and disappoint Merlin. He wanted to go in there and hug Merlin and scoop him in his arms and kiss him until the moons of Draoi turned phases. 

“Go on.”

Morgana let go of him and Arthur entered the room. Merlin was eating near the window. He liked the view. He always liked looking outside while he ate. He turned his head at the sound and Arthur almost couldn’t walk towards him. Blue piercing eyes, the tiny smile just for him. 

Merlin took another bite of his food and Arthur was so happy to see him healthy. He was pale but that was his normal colouring. A year ago, he was almost ashen.

“Hello.”

Merlin smiled, “Arthur.”

Arthur was on the verge of tears. “Yes.”

“Beast-slayer. Gana calls Arthur that, Arthur in the stories. Do you know him?”

Arthur faltered, but found himself strong enough to walk the few more steps. He knelt down beside Merlin. Merlin, who could not remember him. 

“He has blonde hair like yours, and blue eyes too. Do you slay beasts? Are you a king?”

Arthur carefully put his hand on Merlin’s knee. He wanted to be closer, so much closer than this but he stopped there.

“One day, I will be.”

“Nice. Why are you here?”

Arthur wanted to say so many things, so many reasons. And was saved by Morgana.

“He’s here to take you on an adventure, Merlin. You remember what I said about the Crystal Caves.”

Merlin nodded. “You said they open only on certain occasions. Do they open today?”

Morgana smiled back, “Perhaps. Maybe. You must go and see. Arthur will take you there.”

Merlin shifted his gaze from Morgana to Arthur. “Is that your real name?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You couldn’t be anyone else, I think.”

“I…agree…”

“After breakfast then. Be ready, Merlin.”

Morgana stepped out again to give them privacy.

Somehow Arthur found his steady voice again. He took out the necklace in his pocket and handed it to Merlin, who was eating he last bites of his breakfast. 

“This is for you.”

“What is it?” Merlin asked. He didn’t know that a year and a half ago he had given it to Arthur. He had said, “This is fashioned from the Crystals of the Druids, the strongest thing in Draoi, unbreakable, and the metals forged in dragon breath, near invincible.. It will protect you from all things evil that will try to seep into your heart. It is a reminder of us. I come from the Druids, and you come from the dragons. It is a symbol of my love for you.” Merlin used to have his own. “Did you know, they glow when they are near each other. So that I will know how far you are from me.”

Arthur answered: “It’s to protect you up in the mountains. To guide us. The Crystals glow when they are near each other. And when they glow, they have the power to ignite anything.” 

Arthur didn’t say that that was how his father used the Crystal. It was the strongest material in the galaxy. Gean Canach were creatures that sucked the magic out of sorcerers. His father had rounded as many and put them in a cylinder. He used the Crystal as the power source. The Gean Canach ran on creatures and Crystal. The Crystal controlled the creatures and Uther controlled the Crystal. But the flaw in his design was that one Crystal wasn’t enough. He needed hordes of them. He would need to harvest all the caves to power the Gean Canach against the whole planet of Draoi, assuming he could get beyond their shield. 

When his father had used the Crystal from Merlin’s necklace, before, it was tiny and so the result was slow. Merlin’s magic hadn’t disappeared the very second Uther had used the weapon on Merlin. His magic faded day by day, but by then Uther had grown impatient and wanted to break Merlin by other means.

“Can I say goodbye to Gana before we go to the caves?” Merlin asked. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Arthur stood up, making way for Merlin. 

Wheelchairs in Draoi were one of the only things that were manpowered. 

Merlin was turning the wheels on his chair and Arthur followed behind him.

It was too risky to try to heal his legs. They had been trying but Morgana and the others simply didn’t specialize in healing magic. Merlin had. Merlin could heal, before. He could bring little things back to life. A felled critter here and there. Gaius, the only other healer was old. But he visited every day to try to give Merlin back his legs. 

Magic could help Merlin walk, but it was his request that Draoi concentrate its magic on the land and not on him. There were only so many Druids left, because of the wars, but they were helping each other out. Merlin felt useless, having no magic, having to be taken care of. He wanted to be able to do this by himself.

Merlin was saying goodbye to Morgana and some of the others. As they got to the courtyard, Arthur could see that Lancelot almost ran to them to meet them but he held himself together. They let Merlin come to them.

“This is Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, and Gwaine.” Arthur introduced them. 

Merlin dutifully shook their hands. Gwaine was more enthusiastic, because this was the very first time he was meeting Merlin. The man Arthur loves. Gwaine decided that Arthur had good taste.

“Are you coming with us?” Merlin asked them but they all shook their heads.

“I think you and Arthur can do this alone, together. We’ll be right here when you come back.” Elyan said.

Lancelot stepped forward, “Come back soon, please Merlin.” Gwaine could hear the plea in his voice. Merlin nodded, promising.

 

-Crystal Caves, Draoi-

The caves opened, one after the other. The Crystal on Merlin’s necklace glowed. Arthur was shaking. They had to wait. 

Arthur had to wait a year, had to plot, had to plan. He had to get Merlin away from his father, had to get him to safety. He had to mourn the loss of his lover from his side. He had to mourn the loss of Merlin’s magic. He had to plan an escape from his father’s iron grip. 

He had searched every library available to him to find answers. Libraries from Camelot to Cornwall to Rheged. He wanted any and all information he could gather. Anything to help him. He had to make sure he could trust the crew of the ISS Chivalry to fight alongside him when the time came. He made sure no one else could get to the plan blooming in his mind. Arthur was learning ancient codes, urging Leon to study with him. He spent nights thinking about contingency plans upon contingency plans. The What Ifs kept him awake at night. He wrote down his messages to Leon, “I am still alive. Draoi. Merlin. Help me.”

Arthur had spent a year planning and researching this.

As the caves opened, he found his composure. He spent a year on this. It will not fail him.

Merlin entered first and Arthur shadowed him. The Crystals were glowing, bright blue, almost blinding. 

Arthur had researched every single part of this.

“I need you to sit on the ground,” he said, and helped Merlin out of the chair and onto the ground. As soon as he was off the chair, it vanished. Turning into blue specks of dust. 

“Close your eyes,” Arthur said, and plucked the nearest Crystal. He gave it to Merlin to hold. “Whatever it says, believe it. I need you to believe it. And believe in yourself. I know you’re strong. You’re the strongest person I know. I love you. Trust that.”

 

-Camelot XIX-

“Your Imperial Majesty, our forces are upon Druid Country. Ready to fire.”

“Kill them all.”

Uther had already memorialized Arthur. He might as well be dead too.

 

-Draoi City-

Morgana gathered the Druids in the Temple.

“I Saw the Empire’s forces upon us. Attacking us. We shall not bend to their will. This is our home, and we must protect it. We must see to my brother’s safety for he will unite us all. No more division or segregation. No more fear. Only freedom. We must fight back to be free. Death is your last choice. I believe in my brother and I believe in Emrys. Get to your battle stations.”

The Druids all had different powers. There were few blessed with combat magic but they were powerful and strong. 

Morgana believed in them.

She marched to the courtyard and saw Leon. 

“Get into your ships. Help us defend Draoi. We will hold the shields but in the event that we falter, and they come in, do your best to hold them off. If they attack the Crystal Caves, all hope is lost.”

Leon nodded, “It is a pleasure to fight beside you, my lady.”

“Oh, daring Knight. It will be an honour to celebrate a victory with you.”

The imperial forces descended upon them. Fifty ships strong against magic and revolutionaries. The Empire stood no chance.

 

-Crystal Caves, Draoi-

Merlin was gone somewhere, physically he was in the cave, but mentally and spiritually, Arthur knew he was somewhere else. He watched Merlin, and watched as life came back to him. 

Merlin dropped the Crystal after ten minutes or so. His piercing blue eyes met Arthur’s, and he gave Arthur the tiny smile, reserved only for him. Merlin stood up on his own, legs as strong as they day they met. He launched himself at Arthur.

“I’m sorry I forgot. Thank you for saving me. And, I love you too.”

Arthur wanted them to stay in their embrace for the next hundred years, but the war was not over yet. It was just beginning. He could hear the ruckus outside as the caves opened again to let them out. Merlin grabbed onto his arm before the stepped outside.

“We have to destroy the Gean Canach.”

“Obviously. And we will.”

Merlin still didn’t let him go, “If it comes down to it, your father…”

“The man I knew as my father died the day he hurt you. If it comes down to it, my father will perish. Him, and the Senator, and the Chancellor. They are all of the same poisoned seed. I trust you.”

Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur, and it was everything Arthur imagined it would be. Urgent and familiar. Like home, like hope.

 

-Draoi City-

Gwaine docked to let Arthur in the Green Knight.

“Gwaine, it will be a one-way trip. I’m sorry, in advance.”

Gwaine was reluctant at first, after hearing their plan but for the good of Albion, he would do anything. Merlin pulled him into a hug. “I will help you build the next one. My speciality is creation magic.”

And after that, Gwaine was sold. Merlin and Arthur boarded the Green Knight.

“If we open a rift in the shield, they might come in,” Morgana said as the ship hovered just below the shield.

“I’ll take care of it,” Leon said, cannons ready to fire.

Morgana nodded, “Go. Be safe.”

 

-Draoi Outskirts-

The Green Knight was being flown by a dragonlord and the would-be king of the galaxy, of course it was invincible. Arthur will tell Gwaine later, that technically, he was only one of the best pilots in the universe. Merlin was a fierce flyer. Unafraid. As if the Green Knight’s wings would expand and flap, Merlin flew the ship with great ease. Which made Arthur’s job that much easier. 

Merlin disguised the Green Knight as an imperial cargo ship and they found a way into the ISS Conquerer, Uther’s ship.

The Gean Canach was useless long range without the Crystal but at short range, Uther could still use one of the creatures to attack Merlin again.

But Merlin knew he couldn’t succeed. Merlin would not let him. Arthur would not let him.

“Uther Pendragon, false ruler! Surrender or I will destroy you and the Empire.”

Uther was a shell of a man, a puppet, cowering. “No…you can’t win…”

“Kill him,” Arthur said to Merlin and without hesitation, all life in Uther was taken away. “Kill them all.”

Aboard the ISS Conquerer, only the two of them were alive by the end. Merlin and Arthur found the Chancellor, half-begging for his life and Arthur had cut his uncle down himself. Their blood was corrupted. Everything before Arthur had to go. His father, his uncle, they were all part of the wretched Pendragon rule, the one built on fear and hatred. Merlin had found Aredian, the Senator famous for experimenting on Druids. Aredian had killed so many of Merlin’s people that didn’t think twice about ending Aredian’s life.

It seemed so easy. Without the head, the imperial armies stopped fighting, and surrendered. 

Revolutions were never easy.

Except this one.

Arthur thought, hatred was complicated and thousand-layered. But love, love was easy and a revolution built on love…how could it be anything else but easy.

Epilogue:

-Draoi City-

“And then,” Merlin let balls of light from his hands. Above him and the children, a golden prince and an evil beast fought, “The Prince burst into the castle, cutting down all those in his way, all those against him. Finally, he found the beast, and it was cowering in its throne. The Prince’s sword was forged from dragon-breath and could kill even the biggest of creatures. The Prince slashed his sword and hit the beast where it hurt. The beast fell. Dead. And the Prince lived happily ever after.”

“The Prince and his Warlock, right?”

“Yes, Percy, the Prince and his Warlock lived happily ever after.”

The children clapped as Merlin’s story ended. He sent them off with tiny flecks of light in the shape of a sword. “So you will each have a piece of the Prince’s bravery.”

They scattered around him, and Merlin was left alone in the courtyard. He stood up and wrapped his cloak around him. The Crystal around his neck was glowing.

 

-Camelot-

“The Starship Excalibur is ready for its maiden voyage, Your Majesty.”

Arthur put on his jacket, “Thank you, Elyan. Meet me aboard.”

Arthur patted his jacket pocket, to make sure the rings were still there. He breathed in as he stepped into the brig of the ship.

“Where is our first destination, Captain?”

“I’m picking up someone in Draoi, Gwaine. Set our course.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my brain before rogue one dont kill me


End file.
